Riot's Hope
Riot's Hope is the eleventh episode of the third season, and the 64th and penultimate episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Synopsis When Riot's mother collapses from stress, he is revisited by his rejecting strict father and they begin to fight constantly. It's up to Jem to try and mend their relationship. Songs featured *"Take It Or Leave It" - The Stingers *"It's A Hard, Hard Life" -The Stingers *"Let Me Be" - The Stingers Goofs *At the beginning of the music video "Take It Or Leave It" by the Stingers, we can see Riot's reflection in the water of his glass, where he is seen with blonde eyebrows instead of black. *When Riot's father arrives at the club and the guards gather around him to throw him out, some of their hats are not colored by the animators, they're transparent and show the background behind them. *All the facts about Riot and the Stingers in this episode do not correspond with other episodes written by Christy Marx, or the Jem Bible. Christy wasn't involved in nor aware of that Roger Slifer was writing this script. *In the music video "Let Me Be", Rapture loses the shoulders on her outfit for a moment. This is not the only episode where this happens. *When Riot's father is sitting in the audience watching Riot perform, the sclera in his right eye is colored the same as his skin for a moment. Trivia *All three songs in this episode were performed by The Stingers. *Riot's father is reading a newspaper called "Los Angeles Daily News". One of the headlines reads "Middle East heats up". This probably has to do with the real life events that were going on around that time. *The Stingers first album was called "Hit Town!" *With all the characters being at the Stingers' album release party, strangely The Misfits aren't there, although they're at the same record company and Pizzazz would've love to be there. *Rapture didn't know Riot had a father. *According to Riot's father, he wanted a nice peaceful happy family, and for years they had that. They used to take rides in the country, take picnics, they behaved like a family. Everything was fine until Riot got interested in music. *Jerrica and Emmett were always very close. *Riot didn't feel he was entitled to have an opinion for his father. *Riot's father spanked him when Riot's mother was teaching him to play the piano. Riot's father thinks playing instruments is for women and sissies. Riot's father was determined that Riot would never be a musician and that he would join the army instead. *Riot played both piano and guitar as a young boy. His music was the only thing that helped him keep it all together as he was growing up, when Riot's family moved to a new town every year. *Riot's mother was supportive, she taught him to play the piano and bought him his first guitar. *Riot joined the army to get away from home. *Riot's first rock band was called Nirvana. Before Riot joined, Minx was part of Nirvana, as well as three men, but not Rapture. Riot thought they were fantastic and he went to see them whenever he had a pass. Riot started as a backup guitarist in Nirvana when another band member was kicked out, although Riot was still in the army. This Nirvana predates the Nirvana with Kurt Cobain, and maybe they were an inspiration for their name. *We get to hear some of Nirvana's music. *Riot came up with his nickname while on stage the first time that he played with Nirvana. *Riot went on tour with Nirvana all across Europe. He was arrested by the military police when he left the army without permission. He was given a dishonorable discharge. Riot's father thought Riot was a disgrace to the uniform as well as the country and Riot's parents. Riot worked to get back to Europe and Nirvana. *The Stingers were formed when Riot left Nirvana and Minx came along. Rapture joined in soon. They started by playing and even sleeping on the streets. Although it isn't mentioned how or where they met Rapture. *Before the Stingers made it to the USA, they played in Germany, France, Italy, England and Switzerland, where they seemed to have some fans. They spent six months playing on the sidewalks of Europe for pennies. *Madonna is mentioned in this episode. *The song "Take It Or Leave It" by the Stingers is re-used. Previously appeared in the episode The Stingers Hit Town (Part 2). *The Limp Lizards, Lena Lerner, Johnny Deacon, Lin-Z, Video, Danse, Sean Harrison, Harriet Horn, Ron Cox and Connie Long (reporter at Channel 82) are all seen at the party. *This is the second episode that doesn't feature any songs by Jem and The Holograms. *Aja has a cameo in the episode. *The name of the band Riot joined in Germany was called Nirvana. Nirvana was a pioneer in the grunge movement of the early 1990s. *The episode title is a play on the daytime soap opera that aired from 1975 to 1989 called Ryan's Hope. *Jem's disguise as nurse isn't much of a disguise since she practically still looks the same but in a different outfit. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3